


To Love an Idiot

by Starmarked



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Goku is incredibly oblivious, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmarked/pseuds/Starmarked
Summary: Vegeta just wants a certain lovable oaf to make a move.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	To Love an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/gifts).



> Written for a Kakavege fic trade– I hope you enjoy it! <3

Vegeta chewed on his rubbery meatloaf, lost in thought. It was only fourth period, but what a day it had been so far.

It was nothing abnormal– as always, that stupid meathead Kakarot was ruining his life without the slightest clue. Today, though, he was feeling even more fed up with the younger boy than usual. In biology, Kakarot had leaned over to ask him to borrow a pencil, and the scent of his cologne (cologne?... that was new) had made Vegeta's thoughts hazy for the rest of the lecture. He was barely able to compose himself in time to answer the question when he was called on.

In English, all anyone was talking about was the formal. The incessant gossip about who was going with who threatened to give Vegeta a headache. He tried to busy himself with taking notes, but his mind kept drifting to a certain boy. Oh, Kami. He needed to get out of here. Vegeta stood up to go to the water fountain and found that certain boy staring straight at him from across the room. Kakarot quickly turned away, faking an awkward cough. Vegeta hadn't imagined that, had he? The thought of Kakarot observing him like that made him practically sprint out the classroom door from embarrassment.

Yes, Vegeta was ready to be done. He'd probably have faked sick to skip the rest of the day if it wouldn't have made him look weak. At least it couldn't get much worse.

...

It got a lot worse. In fact, gym was probably the worst of all, and given that gym was his favorite subject, that was saying something.

But another class with a certain someone today was just another reason for Vegeta to want to punch straight through a wall. This was especially true when he had to fight to avoid staring at a shirtless Kakarot in the locker room. _Damn that oblivious beefcake. He probably doesn't even realize that he's attractive._

The prince couldn't maintain his focus much better out on the track. Between sets of wind sprints, Vegeta was eyeing that orange and blue varsity jacket Kakarot had on. On a cold day like this, he found himself wishing Kakarot would drape that jacket over his shoulders. He shook his head. No, those silly gestures were for easily charmed middle school girls. What high school had such outlandish colors, anyway? A terrible choice, really. It's not as though Kakarot was still managing to pull those colors off or anything.

...

Two more classes, both uneventful. The blessed, blessed dismissal bell. This school day was finally over, thank Kami. Vegeta started towards the school entrance to walk home. He made it four steps before being intercepted, naturally by the person he least wanted to see.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Kakarot waved at him with a comically large grin. Vegeta hated the heat that rose to his face whenever the moron smiled at him. "Is it cool if I walk home with you?" He scowled, but couldn't bring himself to say no. "If you want to. It makes no difference to me." His haughty tone of voice didn't seem to faze Kakarot one bit. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but Vegeta was still hopeful about something changing before he got home.

They walked together, mostly in silence. Here and there Kakarot would get to babbling about his football game coming up, or about the car that he just bought last weekend. It was such inane conversation. The more he went on about useless things, the more Vegeta boiled. _He really wasn't going to say anything about it, was he?_ He was almost home, and then Kakarot would continue to his own house and leave Vegeta to wonder whether he'd made himself see something that really wasn't there. He couldn't take it. He let himself snap.

"Kakarot, it's happening tomorrow! _Are you going to ask me to the dance or do I have to do everything myself?"_

Goku froze, looking bewildered. "Wait. You want to go to formal with me?"

Vegeta's tail was fully bristled now, standing straight out. "Yes, you stupid oaf! And I had thought you'd want to take me, but you haven't said a word about it when we've known this was happening for a month now! I don't know why I've been waiting around for such an empty-headed clown!"

Silence from the younger Saiyan. Then a sheepish smile. "You know, I've wanted to ask you the whole month." Vegeta's tail dropped, the angry look wiped from his face. "I just didn't think you liked me that way", Goku continued, "which is why I've... sorta been trying to impress you lately. I'm bad at picking up on things like that." He scratched at the back of his neck and laughed. "But now that I know... will you be my date to the dance, Vegeta?"

"Hmph. You'd better not embarrass me, Kakarot."

"I won't, I won't." There was that smile again, even bigger than before. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> (May write another chapter to this, I'm not sure yet.)


End file.
